disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anubis
Anubis is the ancient Egyptian god of the dead, who is depicted as a humanoid with the head of a jackal. Appearances ''Aladdin: Nasira's Revenge Anubis is a minor villain in the game. His sorcery is also the source of the restorative magic of four golden Serpent Idols, the very artifacts sought after by Nasira in her plan of resurrect her twin brother Jafar from the dead. This jackal-headed monster through his statue of his natural form, is master of the tombs, the Pyramids found within the deserts of Egypt. Legends within the walls of the Pyramids spoke of sacrifices offered to Anubis by his worshipers, humans willingly of by force, lost their souls to him, then years later, his temples became tombs as they were abandoned, and Anubis himself never return. Centuries later, Princess Jasmine, who was kidnapped by Nasira, was trapped by her henchman there in an enchanted cage, only to be a sacrifice and a bait to trap Aladdin. Aladdin braved the traps, and faced the undead monsters within the Pyramids. Aladdin soon face the possessed statue of the evil Egyptian deity, Anubis. Anubis was defeated, and disappeared. Aladdin won the fight, and freed Jasmine before they both later went on a mission to rescue her father. Gargoyles In the episode "Grief", Anubis is a Child of Oberon who acts as a "death god," but is responsible with his power. Xanatos sent the Emir and Jackal, Hyena, Wolf, and Coyote to Egypt to summon up Anubis in a chamber below the Sphinx to grant Xanatos immortality. The Emir summoned Anubis and magic ally held him prisoner, but the Emir had an ulterior motive: he wanted the god to restore his dead son to life. When Anubis refused, the Emir used the Scroll of Thoth to make himself an avatar of the death-god to resurrect his son himself. Jackal, however, had become intrigued by Anubis and intercepted the lines of magic to become the avatar of Anubis. Giddy with his new powers, he planned to use them to wipe out all life on the planet, but the Emir, encouraged by Goliath, came to his senses in time, and used the Scroll of Thoth again to make himself Anubis' avatar. Undoing what damage caused by Jackal that he could, the Emir then sealed off the underground chamber so that nobody could ever summon Anubis again. Personality As an entity of the very concept of Death, Anubis is an ominous and foreboding figure who displays no emotion whatsoever but is capable of speaking in a way that can impress some form of feeling yet retain a deep and forbidden monotone. Anubis sees Death as rest from the hardships of Life, and is devoted to protecting the dead; thus he allows for no resurrection as it goes against the Grand Design, and makes simple reasons as to why resurrecting the dead is unthinkable. He displayed neither sympathy nor animosity towards the Emir for his wish to bring back his deceased son or for the Emir's loathing of Anubis, blaming the jackal God for taking his son from him. Anubis seeks to preserve the balance of life and death, reasoning a planet without death could never support infinite numbers of lives, and cares not for who dies or how or why, reasoning all are equal in death, and goes as far as to state Death itself is moot, that the point of death is to be pointless to begin with. When Jackal becomes Anubis' avatar, he is maddened with power, gleefully causing wanton death with his new powers and shows no love for his own sister. After experiencing how dangerous Anubis' powers are in the wrong hands, the Emir successfully makes himself Anubis' avatar, undoes Jackals transgressions, and destroys the temple (along with himself) so none would eve summon or abuse such powers again. Though normally behaving with an emotionless stoic, Anubis seems capable of laughter after seeing the Banshee humbled. Gallery Anubis_(Aladdin_Nasira's_Revenge).jpg|Anubis in ''Nasira's Revenge. Anubis.jpg|Anubis in Gargoyles. anubis03.jpg Emir_with_Avatar.jpg Trivia *He is named after Anubis, the Egyptain god associated with the afterlife and mummification. *He is acknowledged in "Hercules and the Romans" as the "jackal-headed god." Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Characters in video games Category:Video game bosses Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Characters Category:Aladdin characters Category:Gargoyles characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Dogs Category:Magic Users Category:Disney characters Category:Adults Category:Unofficial Disney Villains Category:TV Animation Characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Child of Oberon Category:Animated characters Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Immortal Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Mythology